This invention relates to an agricultural machine comprising a device for displacing stalks, for example a haymaking machine.
Conventional machines employ rotatable tines for displacing the crop.
These conventional machines have the disadvantage that their tines frequently do not pick up the whole crop, particularly stalks or stems lying among the stubble. Moreover, the tines may seriously damage young plants growing among the stubble. Broken-off pieces of tines are often left behind and may spoil the harvested crop and cause damage to machinery.
The invention has for its object to eliminate these disadvantages.